Fragmen
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Lima fragmen dari bulan sabit dan seekor rubah. —KogiMika(KogitsunemaruxMikazuki) drabble collection / mind to RnR?


**Kogitsune/Mikazuki**

 **drabble collection**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Touken Ranbu bukan milik saya tetapi fic ini karya saya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for KogiMika days! (3/5)**

* * *

 **[** _ **fragment about the crescent moon and a fox**_ **]**

.

.

.

 **{ #01 : First impression }**

Kesan pertama kali saat Mikazuki melihat pria setengah rubah itu adalah liar. Kesan itu dapat dilihat dari rambut putih lebat yang tergerai acak, sepasang telinga rubah, dan badan berotot yang indah dipandang. Dan menurut Mikazuki, walaupun biasanya bagian ini kadang terlewatkan dari pandangan orang, gigi taring yang menyembul di balik bibir nampak terlihat sangat mempesona di matanya.

"Namaku Kogitsunemaru. Kuharap ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik, Mikazuki."

Jangan lupakan juga suara yang mendadak membuat dunia Mikazuki terasa terhenti. Untuk sesaat, Mikazuki mendadak tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat Kogitsune menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, setidaknya sampai iris merah Kogitsune menatapnya dengan bingung. Setelah itu, Mikazuki segera membalas jabatan tangan dengan canggung.

Mulai saat itu, Mikazuki mulai percaya bahwa adanya daya magis yang membuat orang-orang 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ #02 : Patting }**

"Kogi- _kun_ , aku ingin menyentuh rambutmu. Boleh?" Suatu hari ketika mereka berdua tengah bersantai sehabis mengurus ladang, Mikazuki menatap Kogitsune dengan pandangan antusias setengah memohon.

"Eh, boleh, kok," jawab Kogitsune, lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Mikazuki, bermaksud memudahkan pria berambut biru tua itu untuk menyentuh rambutnya.

Beruntung bagi Mikazuki karena dengan begini Kogitsune tidak akan bisa melihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Salahkan mengapa bulu-coret-rambut itu nampak terlihat sangat _fuwa-fuwa_ di mata beriris biru Mikazuki. Perlahan, ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara helaian rambut, lalu merasakan betapa lembutnya surai sang rubah.

"Bagaimana? Lembut sekali, kan?" tanya Kogitsune sedikit pamer.

"Iya, lembut sekali~" Jawaban Mikazuki membuat telinga Kogitsune bergerak-gerak, tanda bahwa rubah ini sedang merasa senang.

Mikazuki tanpa sadar memperhatikan telinga Kogitsune. Bergerak-gerak dengan manis. Tanpa sadar pula tangan Mikazuki perlahan mengusap telinga sang rubah. Dan ia tak habis pikir mengapa pria yang liar ini bisa nampak begitu manis di saat seperti ini.

"Kogi- _kun_ , boleh aku mengusap-usapmu seperti ini setiap hari?" Mikazuki bertanya refleks. Ups, efek berduaan ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi dan kondisi yang mendukung, keinginan terpendam pun jadi terucap tanpa disadari. Mikazuki mendadak merasa malu berat. "Ah, ta-tapi tidak apa kalau kau—"

"Boleh... kau boleh mengusap-usapku setiap hari. Tapi biarkan aku tidur di pangkuanmu kalau begitu. Terus menerus di posisi ini membuatku pegal. Ya, Mikazuki?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ #03 : Graceful }**

Kogitsune tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya seseorang yang memiliki _rarity_ lima kelopak sakura, dan kekuatannya yang tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi bisa begitu anggun bahkan pada saat mengedipkan mata.

Mikazuki Munechika, sosok pedang berwujud pria anggun itu, terlihat bersinar diiringi dengan jatuhnya bunga sakura lima senti per sekon imajiner di mata beriris merah Kogitsune. Bilang saja Kogitsune berlebihan, tapi ia selalu melihat aura bunga sakura berjatuhan saat menatap Mikazuki.

"Ada apa, Kogi- _kun_?" tanya Mikazuki mengejutkannya ketika kedapatan memperhatikan bulu mata lentik yang… sekali lagi, anggun. Bagi Kogitsune, Mikazuki tanpa kata anggun kurang lengkap rasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung. Bagaimana cara seseorang bisa begitu mudahnya terlihat sangat anggun dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya Kogitsune tanpa ada maksud modus apapun. Murni penasaran.

Mikazuki yang kala itu tengah menyesap teh hijaunya nyaris tersedak. "Kogi- _kun_ , pertanyaanmu membuatku terkejut."

"Maaf maaf!" Kogitsune panik seketika saat Mikazuki terbatuk-batuk kecil. Ia lantas mengusap-usap punggung Mikazuki, membantunya merasa baikan.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya menjadi anggun. Tapi orang-orang selalu menyebutku dengan pedang yang tercantik atau teranggun, hahaha. Namun kurasa kau tidak perlu menjadi anggun, Kogi- _kun_. Kau tidak perlu berubah karena aku sudah menyukai Kogi- _kun_ apa adanya."

Lalu Mikazuki menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Anggun. Kogitsune kembali terpukau. Terpesona dengan segala keanggunan yang dimiliki oleh Mikazuki Munechika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ #04 : Dressed up }**

Sudah rahasia umum bahwa seorang Mikazuki Munechika tidak dapat mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri. Entah itu karena pakaiannya yang sangat rumit untuk dipakai, atau rasa malas Mikazuki untuk memakai pakaian sendiri. Ia harus selalu dibantu dipakaikan orang lain. Dan orang favorit Mikazuki untuk dimintai tolong adalah pria setengah rubah itu, Kogitsunemaru.

"Kadang kau harus mengenakan pakaianmu sendiri sesekali, Mikazuki." Ceramah Kogitsune sembari melingkarkan obi(*) di pinggang Mikazuki.

"Hee, kakek tua ini tidak sanggup kalau memakai pakaian serumit ini sendirian~" jawab Mikazuki setengah mengantuk.

Langit baru sedikit menampakkan cahayanya, pertanda sekarang masih pagi buta. Jika bisa disuruh memilih, Mikazuki tentu saja lebih memilih tidur. Namun ia ingat sang saniwa telah memberi perintah bahwa ia harus pergi bertempur saat matahari terbit nanti, jadi ia mau tak mau harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sedang tidak ada?" tanya Kogitsune, memasangkan hakama(*) Mikazuki.

"Aku akan terus memakai yukata sampai Kogi- _kun_ datang."

"Hei, kau bisa masuk angin kalau memakai yukata seharian!" Kogitsune berdiri, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mikazuki sembari memasang tampang sanksi.

"Hehehe, makanya aku tahu Kogi- _kun_ pasti akan datang membantuku berpakaian. Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku sakit, kan?" balas Mikazuki sembari terkekeh, membuktikan ia akan menang dalam argumen ini.

Kogitsune nampak menggeram sesaat, sebal karena ia kalah argumen dari Mikazuki. "Baiklah, kau menang."

"Lagipula…," Kogitsune perlahan membawa wajahnya menuju telinga Mikazuki, berbisik dengan intonasi serendah mungkin hingga dada Mikazuki terasa berdegup kencang dibuatnya "…aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang memakaikanmu baju selain aku, Mikazuki."

Setelahnya, Mikazuki berusaha keras agar Kogitsune berhenti terus menerus mengulum bibirnya sebelum fajar menyingsing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ #05 : Tumultuous }**

Rasanya Kogitsune seakan kehilangan setengah nyawanya saat mendengar Mikazuki terluka parah sehabis perang. Kogitsune langsung berlari menuju ruang penyembuhan, mengabaikan ladang yang seharusnya ia urus. Di bayangannya terpatri jelas wajah Tsurumaru yang sama paniknya saat mengatakan Mikazuki sekarat, dan ia mencari-cari Kogitsune dalam igauannya.

Kogitsune tidak pernah merasakan betapa adrenalin dan detak jantungnya berpacu secepat ini, bahkan dalam perang melawan _kebiishi_ pun ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Kogitsune takut ditinggalkan, ia tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai segenap hidupnya!

BRAK

" _NUSHI-SAMA_! DI MANA MIKAZUKI?!" tanya Kogitsune sangat panik pada penghuni seisi ruang penyembuhan.

SIIING

Namun pertanyaan Kogitsune hanya dibalas oleh hening dan tatapan bingung dari sang saniwa, Kanesada yang terluka parah, dan… Mikazuki, yang nampak segar bugar. Bahkan Kogitsune tahu bahwa Mikazuki mendapat gelar MVP lagi dari wajahnya.

"Kogi- _kun_ , aku di sini. Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak mencariku?" Yang dicari sampai membuat setengah nyawa Kogitsune hilang malah bertanya polos. Tambah senyumannya yang membuat hati Kogitsune kembali tenang. Setidaknya, Mikazuki terlihat sangat baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikit pun.

Kanesada? Persetan dengan dia. Biarkan Horikawa yang mengurus mahluk narsis itu. Kogitsune tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Mi-Mikazuki, aku nyaris mati mendengar kau terluka parah." Kogitsune lantas memeluk Mikazuki dengan erat. Seakan mahluk ini hanya ilusi yang mudah buyar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja, Kogi- _kun_. Hahaha." Mikazuki membalas pelukan Kogitsune. "Dan siapa yang bilang aku terluka parah?"

CTAS

Mendadak urat-urat emosi muncul di dahi Kogitsune. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukan pada Mikazuki, berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan cepat, dan sebelum salah seorang dari penghuni ruang penyembuhan bertanya 'Kenapa?', Kogitsune menjawab sebelum menutup pintu dengan bantingan keras:

"Malam ini aku akan membuat bangau panggang. Nampaknya asyik sekali kalau aku membakar bangau itu di atas panggangan diselimuti saus BBQ."

Hari itu, satu citadel jadi rusuh semua berkat pertikaian antara rubah dan bangau.

* * *

 _ **end of drabbles**_

* * *

 **Note**

(*)Obi : sabuk pinggang dari kain yang dikenakan sewaktu memakai kimono

(*)Hakama : pakaian luar tradisional Jepang yang dipakai untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki

 **A/N :** Fic yang dipersembahkan untuk KogiMika days yang dipostnya telat sehari dan untuk entri lomba drabble di grup Touken Ranbu ID. Prompt terakhir terinspirasi dari sebuah mini doujin lalu diimprovisasi dengan kemunculan Tsurumaru, yeay.

Salam cinta dari KogiMika. Semoga entri fic KogiMika makin banyak di ffn biar saya banyak asupan. (peace)

 **p.s** edited. Thanks for kichikuri61! :D


End file.
